Dragan
Dragan is one of Lazarevic's toughest soldiers. He wears full body armor, including a black ski mask, a white skull cap, a helmet and goggles. Weapon(s) * Moss-12 * M4 * FAL ﻿ Biography Dragan is the “Helmet-mask soldier”. He usually is armed with the Moss-12 Shotguns, as well as M4's and FAL's. He walks slowly while firing his weapon without mercy, persistantly chasing Drake and his allies. Dragan's main goal is to try and flank the player while Dragan's allies can attack. Dragan is very tough to defeat (He can survive a grenade). He is able to stop most hand-to-hand assaults and is able to take entire clips of lead. How To Defeat Dragan Because Dragan is fully armored, it is not a good idea at all to go in for a hand-to-hand kill. Dragan himself is very good at hand-to-hand fighting and can turn the tables on you in seconds. Not only that, but if he is carrying a Moss-12 or SAS-12, expect to be flying backwards. The best way to defeat Dragan is to stay as far away as possible. Look for a FAL (any other weapon is fine, but the FAL is easier, while the Dragon Sniper is easiest, as one shot will automatically kill him) and keep firing shots at his head. This will remove his helmet and reveal his unprotected head. From there, a few more bursts should kill him. Another, more "Nathan Drake" style tactic is to take a shotgun (either a Moss-12, SAS-12 or the Pistol-shotgun) and aim at his armor. When all his armor is removed, you are free to finish him off using hand-to-hand attacks. Another good way to defeat Dragon is to first hang off a ledge and wait for him to come to you. Once he is near you, you can just simply pull him down. It is also possible to break Dragan's neck by sneaking behind his back, while he's busy shooting at one of your teammates/guarding something/walking past you after spotting you without really knowing if it was you or just his imagination (he stops, seems a little curios and then walks slowly towards the place where he thinks he saw you (may occur more often with the standard "grey" soldiers)) Trivia *Dragan is available as a single-player skin. He can be purchased from the store for $5,000 after completing the game once. *Dragan is also available as a multiplayer skin, and from the start, for free. A noticable difference from his single-player and multiplayer costumes is that his chest armor is removed (the same goes for Zorskel). *The Heavy Weapons Troops (GAU-19 soldiers) may be "Doughnut" versions of Dragan. *When Dragan is impaled by a sharp tree branch at the beginning of Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise, Elena says "I couldn't sleep for days after I saw that last time." This is a reference to Uncharted: Drake's Fortune when she discovered one of Eddy's pirates impaled by a trap set up by the Descendants. *In the Co-op multiplayer playlists, Dragan is one of the most frequent enemies, appearing dozens of times in a single match of Survival or Gold Rush. Also, while playing on the Crushing difficulty in Co-Op Objective games, most Dragans are replaced by Zorskels. Gallery Dragan Watches.jpg Dragan and the wall.jpg Sanctuary action 6.JPG Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Lazarevic's soldiers Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies